zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Belforma family
The Belforma Family is the military family of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and is usually seen in the series The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, and is the head of the Knights of Hyrule, each member of the Belforma family is usually seen with a very large build or are very distinguishable by their family crests or the many weapons that they carry among them. History of the Belforma Family The first member of the Belforma Family is recorded as Alphonse Belforma, who was a solider in a great war over one thousand years ago, he created the Belforma Clan after the world that was known back then was destroyed during the war, and took over most of Europe agianst the rivialing, Lanvaldear Clan and the Amano Clan, the three main families in Hyrule. When the Kingdom of Hyrule was enstablished during the first Hylian Year, the Belfroma's were appointed to the Royal Family's personal guard along with the newly formed Sheikah clan, and the Amano family was appointed to be the Scholar family. During the many years of the Family's service to the Royal Family, those who bear the mark of the Triforce are seen as the one who are destined to lead the family and have been given the title of the main branch holder, while this traditation has been discontinued for the past 950 years no mark of the Triforce has been seen in the hands of those born, and those who follow Alphonse Belforma's bloodline may lead the family. Over the generations, the Belforma Clan evantually intrmingled with the other bloodlines of Hyrule, the most recient example of this is the marriage between the daughter of Impa, Maya Midford and the son of the previous Belforma leader, Adrian Belforma. Resulting in their children becoming Half-blood Hylians. Notable members There are many members of the Belforma, many of which has had their tale passed down by members of their own family or has been remembered by the Hall of Records in the Belforma Family Manor. *Alphonse Belforma (1929 - Hylian Year 190) *Peter Belforma (Hylian Year 57 - Hylian Year 102) *Gallerian Belforma (Hylian Year 145 - Hylian Year 240) *Joseph Belforma (Hylian Year 248 - Hylian Year 305) *Kachess Belforma (Hylian Year 248 - Hylian Year 360) *Jonathan Belforma I (Hylian Year 248 - Hylian Year 350) *Lucia Belforma (Hylian Year 389 - Hylian Year 489) *Elluka Belforma (Hylian Year 600 - Hylian Year 666) *Kyle Belforma (Hylian Year 700 - Hylian Year 800) *Bianca Belforma (Hylian Year 1191 - Hylian Year 1269) *Yufina Belforma (Hylian Year 1399 - Hylian Year 1477) *Jeremy Belforma I (Hylian Year 1466 - Hylian Year 1569) *Emi Belforma (Hylian Year 1596 - Hylian Year 1666) *Jacob Belforma (Hylian Year 1666 - Hylian Year 1755) *Edward Belforma I (Hylian Year 1733 - Hylian Year 1855) *Lucas Belforma (Hylian Year 1854 - Hylian Year 1935) *Jonathan Belforma II (Hylian Year 1889 - Unknown) *Jeremy Belforma II (Hylian Year 1889 - Unknown) *Edward Belforma II (Hylian Year 1923 - Unknown) *Jessie Belforma (Hylian Year 1923 - Unknown) *P.J. Belforma (Hylian Year 1929 - Unknown) *Connor Belforma (Hylian Year 1929 - Unknown) *Alvin Belforma (Hylian Year 1929 - Unknown) *Spada Belforma (Hylian Year 1929 - Unknown) Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles